


A Nightmare, A Dream

by wancemcwain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Klance if you squint, M/M, Nothing Happened And All's Well AU, season 7 whom, voltron is dead but the characters are mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wancemcwain/pseuds/wancemcwain
Summary: In another, better universe, Takashi Shirogane receives a divine revelation that might have just as well saved a lifeorThe au in which Shiro never goes to Kerberos and everyone lives





	A Nightmare, A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> voltron is absolutely dead to me i cant believe they really did THAT anyway here i am to make myself feel better, enjoy!!!

Adam didn’t know what to think when he got a call from Takashi at 4 am on a Friday, but the frantic, breathless voice of his ex-boyfriend rattled something deep in his core.

 

 

“Please” He’d said. “I need to see you”

 

 

He’d said yes, because even though Takashi had broken his heart by choosing a risky mission over what little life he had left with him, they were still best friends and worried about each other.

 

 

Not to mention it was still too soon after the breakup for Adam to actually forget all his feelings for the man.

 

 

He got up and turned the kettle on, knowing his mom would somehow know and smack him if she knew he’d had a guest and hadn’t had a hot drink to offer them. Takashi lived on the other side of the building, the small apartment he had gone back to after he’d made his choice and Adam suggested they didn’t live together anymore. With his disease and how out of breath he sounded, Adam calculated Takashi would take around 10 minutes to arrive, which gave him enough time to change out of his pajamas into something more decent; it was near enough his usual wake up time that he could just get dressed properly after Takashi got whatever he wanted from him.

 

 

It was 5 minutes after the call when a soft but insistent knocking on the door caught Adam with one leg through the pair of sweatpants he’d fished from his desk chair.

 

 

“Give me a sec!” He called out, jumping on his one leg while trying to accommodate the other one. Once presentable enough, he walked to the door and swung it open.

 

 

Takashi looked like a mess, hair slicked over his forehead, the white shirt and old sweats he wore as pajamas rumpled and covered in wet patches that matched the sweat shining on every visible part of his body, as if he’d just ran all the way through while fighting his muscles seizing up. The telltale beep of his muscle-relaxing device proved his theory.

 

 

“Oh God” He muttered, grabbing Takashi’s hand and pulling him inside, closing the door behind him. “You’re gonna get sick like that, couldn’t you grab a hoodie before coming?”

 

 

Takashi shook his head, breathless. “I couldn’t...there was no time”

 

 

Adam looked at him, confused. “What do you mean there was no time? It’s the middle of the night and we live in the same building. I actually wasn’t expecting you to arrive for another five minutes”

 

 

Takashi's breath had evened out a little, and his body gave a shudder that had nothing to do with his disease and everything to do with running—barefoot!--and with only a dripping wet tank top through the tiled halls of the building.

 

 

“I had to come here, I had to--” He stopped talking, shoulders hunching and eyes turning slightly scared. His voice turned soft and pleading. “I had to see you”

 

 

The kettle was starting to boil in the kitchen, the steam rising behind Takashi as it turned itself off.

 

 

“Yeah, you said that on the phone” Adam said. Takashi’s expression was making him uneasy. “Are you...are you ok?”

 

 

“Please” He said. “Can I stay the night here?”

 

 

That took Adam by surprise. They hadn’t spend out-of-office hours together in the couple of weeks since he’d accepted the Kerberos mission. Takashi wanted to spend the night with him all of a sudden?

 

 

Adam’s face flushed pink. He sighed. “Takashi...”

 

 

“ _Please”_

 

 

The steam from the kettle had long since settled down, the hot water forgotten as Adam hooked his hand on Takashi’s bicep.

 

 

“You need to take a shower first. You’re soaked through”

 

 

Takashi visibly deflated, shoulder slumping in relief as a happy, loving smile replaced the anxious frown he’d arrived wearing. Adam gulped. It was hard to admit this man would always affect him like this, even when he himself had finished their—long, honest, _successful—_ relationship; Takashi was just the whole package and it pained him to have lost all that. But he had to put his foot down on certain matters, such as his health.

 

 

Which, by the way, brought him back to where he was standing outside the bathroom door, ruffling through his clothes to find something for him to wear and a couple of clean towels. He handed them to Takashi in a tidy pile.

 

 

“You already know where everything is. Take your time” He said before turning around to go back to bed to lie down for a few minutes.

 

 

Or he would’ve, if it wasn’t for the trembling hand clutching his wrist.

 

 

“Come with me?” Takashi’s voice had just the slightest hint of a tremor in it, and Adam knew he was too much of an honest man to want anything more than some company.

 

 

“Alright” He answered softly, picking up his own towels and deciding to just put back on what he was already wearing. His uniform could wait.

 

 

After showering and making sure Takashi was comfortable in the slightly smaller shirt, Adam decided to pass the time with a book while Takashi lied down next to him on the bed, covering himself up to the nose like a little child. It was a surprise when Adam found his lap hugged and Takashi’s head resting on it. After a few seconds of stillness, Adam brought his hand down on Takashi’s freshly washed and fluffy hair, patting in long swipes all the way to his neck and then back up, the way he knew he liked it.

 

 

The minutes passed by in a comfortable silence, the only sounds the turning of pages or Takashi’s soft breathing.

 

 

“You were gone”

 

 

Takashi’s voice was almost inaudible, muffled with the covers, but not enough that Adam couldn’t hear him clearly.

 

 

He put his book down. “What do you mean?”

 

 

Takashi sighed, pulling himself up to sit cross-legged, turning around to face Adam as the covers pooled around his form. “I had a nightmare. It’s why I called you”

 

 

Having nightmares wasn’t common for him, but they also weren’t rare given how his disease could sometimes lock him into place in his sleep and turn into a pseudo sleep paralysis. “And I was gone in it?”

 

 

Takashi nodded, looking down. “It was so weird. I was on the Kerberos mission with Commander Holt and his son, and then...” His face scrunched up. “Then a spaceship appeared out of nowhere and some weird purple aliens abducted us. Made me fight in an arena and took my arm off in exchange of a weaponized one” He rushed out, raising his right hand and looking it over in concern.

 

 

“Then I escaped and came back, but ended back in space. This time with Keith and three other cadets. We were piloting these huge robotic lions against the purple aliens”

 

 

The story Takashi was telling him sounded like something straight out of a bad sci-fi movie, but it seemed to have shook him enough to scare him into making sure Adam was ok.

 

 

“And when we mad it back to Earth, the planet was conquered and destroyed, and you...” His lip trembled, and he reached blindly for Adam’s hand. Adam gave it to him. “You were dead” He cried out, tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks. “I didn’t even see you before they--”

 

 

A sob racked his body and he brought his free hand up to wipe his tears away. Adam did the same, much gentler than how Takashi was just trying to rub them off.

 

 

“But I’m here Takashi” Adam whispered, letting go of his hand to cup his face and make Takashi look him in the eye. “We’re here”

 

 

Takashi couldn’t stop sobbing, throwing himself at Adam in an all-encompassing hug, wrapping himself around him as tightly as possible while he hid his face in Adam’s shoulder. “I was so scared” He said. “I-I woke up and you weren’t there” A deep breath. “Thought you were gone”

 

 

“I’m right here Takashi. I’m not going anywhere” Adam started rubbing his back, petting the short hair on his nape with his other hand.

 

 

It was a few minutes before Takashi calmed down enough to let go, but just enough to see him face to face.

 

 

“I’m not going”

 

 

Adam blinked at that. “What?”

 

 

“I’m not going to Kerberos. I’m telling Commander Holt tomorrow” He bit his lip. “He’s going to be so disappointed...but I just...have this _feeling_ ”

 

 

“I’m...not going to pretend I’m not glad to hear that” Adam laughed softly. “But you were so adamant about it before; are you absolutely sure this nightmare is trying to tell you something?”

 

 

“I don’t care” Takashi answered, completely straight faced for the first time that night. “If me leaving means there’s the slightest chance you won’t be here anymore when, _if_ I come back, then I don’t want to leave”

 

 

Adam looked at him in awe “Even if we’re not together anymore?”

 

 

Takashi nodded, no hesitation. “Even if you never want to forgive me”

 

 

It was such a loaded statement, and Adam knew Takashi meant every word of it; even if Adam never took him back, he would still want to at least be sure he was there.

 

 

He kissed his forehead. “Okay” He said, grinning at Takashi’s red cheeks at the sudden tender gesture. “Go back to sleep. We’ll go see Commander Holt together at first light”

 

 

Takashi smiled wide, letting himself fall forward and bring Adam down with him on the mattress, nuzzling into the man’s stomach. “Thank you”

 

 

If Adam heard the tiny ‘love you’ from a sleep-dazed Takashi, he never mentioned it

 

 

Commander Holt was disappointed, but ultimately understood that Takashi could take his own decisions regarding his life given the special circumstances of his health. The mission was canceled altogether like Commander Holt had said, and it was scheduled for a few years into the future when a bigger crew could be assembled for safer travel.

 

 

A year later found Takashi scolding four students for being out after curfew on the Garrison’s roof—Commander Holt’s daughter, Veronica’s brother, the brilliant but motion sick boy from the engineer course, and his own little brother Keith. Adam was seating behind him on the desk, hiding his smile at the bored expression Keith gave his brother for his rant, making faces at him when Takashi wasn’t looking to make the cargo pilot kid next to him laugh while Takashi pretended not to notice his brother playing around with his not-so-secret-very-obvious-crush.

 

 

Looking at them like that, faces both a mix of scared and amused with Takashi’s exaggerated warnings about aliens snatching them from the building, the golden ring glinting from his left hand as he waved it around—exactly the same fit as the one Adam was wearing--, his body relaxed and pain-free from the new and improved treatment that was certain to prolong his life for many more decades; it made Adam remember that night a year ago with Takashi waking him up at an ungodly hour for a seemingly childish reason.

 

 

He had planned the wedding for that very same date. He just had to tell Takashi at some point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> needless to say this is an au where everything was just shiro's dream there aint no aliens and no one's gonna die. allura and coran could be just a human girl and her uncle they might meet in the future


End file.
